Lonely Destiny
by LottiRebel
Summary: The gang are in trouble and only Eiko knows who from. Then she finds a souless black waltz, and tries to bring back Vivi. Her adventure has only began. Contains a little bit of angst.
1. The dream

**_Lotti: Heya everyone! I started writing this a few years ago and recently decided to not only write it but complete it! :O i know a shocker :P Anywho I hope you enjoy message me any questions/suggestions etc and yes this is a little bit of Viko but seriously can you blame me? THEY ARE BOTH SO CUTE!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1.The Dream.**

Two red eyes rose out of the darkness, wreathed in black fog.

"You're finished Eiko, they're dead. All of your friends are dead and it's your fault! You're alone again and this time you'll stay alone"

"NO! I won't believe you!"

"You're alone Eiko, all alone..."

The fog lifted slightly to reveal my friends bodies lying deadly still on the floor that was not there.

"NO!"

I rushed over to where my stricken friends lay. Tears of fury and grief running down my face. I ran first to one body, then the next.

"YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU PROMISED! Don't leave me..."

Laughter rang through the darkness as the fog came rushing back, and I started to fall…

**THUMP**

I landed face down on the floor, tears still falling down my face in endless streams. I stood up trying to disentangle myself from the duvet. I walked over to the window, taking in the clean crisp air in large greedy gulps, trying to shake off the waves of emotion that were still washing over me in the aftermath of the dream.

After I had calmed back down I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it, met by a cascade of clothes I had shoved there yesterday when told to tidy my room.

I delved down into towards the floor of the wardrobe, throwing clothes out behind me and lifted out a large wooden shoebox. I settled back unto my bed and opened the lid. In this box I had stored, magpie like, every precious item that I owned. I slowly started to peel away the tissue paper, and lifted out my old wing ornaments. I blew off the dust and lovingly placed them beside myself on the bed. It had been years since I'd last worn them but I'd never get rid of them, ever. I carried on peeling away the tissue paper revealing; my old Lamias flute (too short for magic but normally taken out as force of habit) a few roughly drawn pictures of myself and Mog (I had drawn them myself age 6), some more pictures, even **more** pictures, and then, my memory earring. I always wore it on special occasions. Well what I classify as special anyway. I pulled on my usual selection of clothes, (tight black trousers and matching top held up with black stringy ribbony stuff, a furry armlet on each wrist and a sheet of copper armour that started at the shoulder and ended by the elbow)

I looked out of the window again at the uniform pearly white sky. My internal clock told me it was about an hour before sunrise. Until then the whole castle was mine to enjoy. I grabbed the thick leather bag that was lying by my bed (not on a table, it had been lost under all the junk on it years ago) and sped out of my room pulling on my boots as I left, tripping over cogs, clothes and everything else that hindered my passage towards the door. I peeked my head out of my doorway to quickly check no one was around and crept towards the industrial district where my latest hobby stood unguarded and unnamed.

Dad had always encouraged me to help him with his own ships and about 2 years ago I'd started my own, accepting only the help from my closest friends (Vivi, Freya and suchlike) Otherwise making her entirely myself, now all she needed where a few adjustments to the figurehead and a name. I puzzled over the name I'd toyed with the idea of "Silver Dragon" but it reminded me too forcibly of Kuga. I just wanted to forget about him.

I decided to leave the name for now and went over to the small carpentry room where I was working on the figurehead; I'd ditched the traditional image of the winged mermaid and was carving something entirely new. It was going to be a surprise for Vivi when he got here this afternoon; all it needed now was sanding and a lick of paint. I was stuck on the eyes I couldn't get them just right somehow.

_The eyes go up more than that at the left._

Oh shut up Madeen!

_I'm just trying to help…_

I know but this is difficult and I'm trying to concentrate.

_You really shouldn't get up so early Hilde will do her nut!_

Ooohhh, who's suddenly the saintly one, if I remember correctly you used to get me up early just so I could steel you some breakfast, MOG!

_The names MADEEN now, or should I start calling you Princess?_

Meany, anyway what do you think…finished?

_A lick of paint and you could hardly tell it's just a block of carved wood._

Great, when do you think

**CRASH!**

Crap someone's coming I better hide this.

I'd just managed to shove the figurehead out of view when,

"Hi, Eiko need any help?"

"Vivi!"

I ran over and slung my arms round him in an overwhelming hug. Everyone expected us to go out together but I mean _eeww_, he was my best friend.

It had been almost 10 years since we'd fought Kuga together and Vivi had changed beyond recognition; he was now almost as tall as Zidane was back then with long gangly arms and legs, and a completely different fashion sense. He still had the hat though, and the same round black face with their glowing gold eyes.

"Hey Vivi…"

"Yes"

"Got your hat!"

"Hey that's unfair!"

"I know but your such an easy target"

"Easier than Zidane?"

I paused halfway up to the trams, giving Vivi ample time to wrestle his hat back off me.

"Zidane's here?" I said slowly letting an evil grin glide slowly onto my face.

"Ah huh, that's how I got here so early, I caught a lift with him, in fact I was sent down by your parents to fetch you for breakfast."

"Cool, wait here though I've left my tools over on my ship. She's almost finished. Hey you can have the first ride on her if you want"

Overhead a rope started to unravel…

"Cool"

I started to run over towards my ship, I was halfway there when a resounding **CRASH** echoed round the hall. I looked up. A huge ship brought in for repairs had started to fall down from her post.

I opened my mouth to scream when a black and blue blur barrelled into my chest throwing me away from the falling ships path. I turned back just in time to see Vivi being consumed by the debris, his golden eyes burning into my soul.

**_Review me if you love me!!_**

**_Lotti the Rebel :P_**


	2. Depth of grief

**_Here's the rewritten version of chapter 2 ENJOY!_ **

* * *

**C****hapter 2.Depth of Grief.**

My grandfather once told me that as summoners can talk to animals, and as we can talk to them in their languages, we can also scream in their languages as well. I thought it was, quite frankly, bullshit at the time. I take away that comment now.

I was running, to where Vivi lay buried, even before the debris had finished falling. Engineers all around me had fallen to the ground in pain clutching at their ears as I ran past, screaming in every language I knew at the same time.

"Vivi!"

I fell to my knees pulling away at the debris half blinded by my tears, though I couldn't remember starting to cry. I found the top of his hat and immediately started to work down making a space of debris free area around him. By the time I had finished I could hear my parents, and Zidane and Garnet thundering down the stairs towards me, obviously attracted to the racket.

"Eiko what's wrong we heard…"

When they saw Vivi, they stopped. I ignored them and bent closer to Vivi.

"Vivi, please don't leave… please, my ship's almost finished, you were going to have the first ride remember? And…and I need you to help me think of a name." I was choking back my sobs trying to convince myself as well as Vivi. Even though I knew deep down in my heart of hearts that he was to far gone.

Vivi coughed, a sliver of greeny blue blood trickling out of the side of his mouth.

"Don't cry Eiko, please I mean you will see me again… eventually"

Vivi was wheezing heavily now, every word an effort. Five minutes ago he had been trying to wrestle his hat back off me.

"Don't talk like that, you're not going anywhere, I...I demand it"

"Funny thing to demand"

I dropped my voice to a whisper, tears still rolling down my cheeks. "Please…"

"Why don't you call your ship the Orientier spirit…to remember me by"

"I don't need to remember you, because you're not going anywhere"

"I'm sorry Eiko"

He pulled something out of his pocket and passed it towards me, every movement causing him to wince with the pain and effort. "For you Eiko…goodbye"

I took the parcel out of his hands, as soon as I touched it; Vivi seemed to fall away his body turning to mist.

I clutched the parcel to my chest tears still running down my face as the mist surrounded me, then it was blown away by a breeze leaving Vivi's last whispered "Goodbye" echoing in my ears.

Garnet is suddenly beside me drawing me into a hug as I cry. All I can hear is the voice of my nightmares reverberating in my head "One down Eiko, the others are next"

* * *

**_Review me if you love me!_**

**_Lotti the Rebel_**


	3. Uncontrollable

**Chapter 3. Uncontrollable.**

After my initial outburst in the industrial district docks I felt like a zombie, completely devoid of feeling. Garnet led me away by the arm, past the other engineers, many of which seemed to be heading towards the healing hut where a white mage was waiting to heal them. They all seemed to be supporting bleeding eardrums and their eyes where crossed.

When we got to my room Garnet left me in there telling me to

"Stay put while I find out what happened."

I heard her whisper to a passing guard telling him to stand outside and make sure I don't leave while she's gone.

Like I'll let that stop me…

_Eiko…_

Phoenix?

_I'm sorry I couldn't do anything…I tried…but…I'm sorry_

It's o.k.

_But_

JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M FINE!

_If you say so Eiko…_

I walked over to my window; smoke was rising from the industrial district in great billowing sheets.

I hope a fire hasn't started.

"Eiko?"

"Hiya Adie,"

Adie (pronounced Add-ee) was a newbie guard, and the youngest one enrolled ever. He was mainly enrolled for me, an agony aunt cross bodyguard person. He was nearly always the one who helped me sneak out and cover for me.

"What's wrong Eiko?"

He'd come just inside the door, his hazel eyes round with concern

"Vivi's gone…"

I didn't feel anything as I said these words just an empty sort of hollow feeling.

"Well it was about time he buggered off"

"What!"

My head snapped round to stare at Adie, his face was twisted in an uncharacteristic sneer and his eyes seemed red in the light coming from my open window.

"You heard me Eiko, he should've stopped years ago he doesn't deserve to share the same air as other normal beings after what his kind did to us back in the eidolon war."

I sat there to shocked to speak, or even move. Letting the words sink in. I suddenly jumped up and grabbed Adie by the throat, pinning him to the wall. His feet where dangling above the floor and his face was turning slowly purple.

"Say that again."

My voice was challenging, it sounded more like a snarl to how I usually talked.

Adie yelled, his eyes loosing their red glint and his voice returning to normal.

"Eiko...Eiko!..I can't…b…breathe!"

I blinked shocked at myself.

I abruptly let go, Adie sinking to the floor clutching his throat a wracking couth shaking his whole body. I had almost strangled Adie… I turned and fled, legging it down the corridor as fast as I could.

_Eiko! Slow down! No ones chasing you!_

I almost strangled Adie…

_Eiko…_

I WANTED TO KILL HIM!

The hollow feeling from before had evaporated leaving behind it an all consuming anger that hurt my soul more and more it was penned up inside my body. I quickly dodging the main passage as some of the guards would be starting their rounds now and darted behind a tapestry into a cold passageway. Breathing heavily.

Madeen?

_I'm here Eiko_

I'm sorry I didn't mean to loose my temper...I…What did I just do?

_You almost strangled Adie_

I need to get out of here…

_Look on the bright side not many 16year olds could pin a grown man to a wall_

That's not funny Madeen…WHY DO I FEEL SO ANGRY ALL OF A SUDEN? I almost killed Adie because of it…

_Eiko it's not your fault._

YES IT IS! Vivi...Adie everything it's all my fault!

_EIKO!_

_DO NOT SHOUT AT ME! IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!_

Madeen's angry voice burst into my horn the force of it pinning me cowering to the wall, as if she was standing in front of me.

If it wasn't my fault who's was it then? If I had just confronted my nightmare…fought it...found out what it wanted I could have stopped Vivi's death…and no matter what you say it was no ones but my fault in strangling Adie….

_It's called grief Eiko…_

…What?

_The anger the sadness the anger the hollow feeling, the feeling of deep loneliness, it's all because of grief. It happens when you loose someone so close…_

…

_Someone loved…_

Madeen what should I do? If that happens again I won't be able to control it…

_Listen to Garnet…Take her advice_

Stay in my room?

_No the other advice…_

_**#Garnet's POV#**_

I was talking to Uncle Cid and Zidane in the drawing room when a guard burst his head through the door,

"Regent Cid, Queen Garnet, Lord Zidane," he bobbed his head,

"It's Adie."

I could feel the colour in my face draining…Eiko.

"What's happened?" I snapped…or more to the point why did you only mention Adie when he was supposed to be guarding Eiko!

"We don't know, he was half strangled and won't tell us who is responsible..."

I pushed him out of the way striding towards Eiko's room, followed closely by Zidane and Uncle Cid. Uncle Cid's face was taught and worried, he had hired Adie to help protect Eiko, if someone had almost strangled Adie, who had the strongest (and youngest) of all the guards what then what had happened to Eiko? Especially when she could hardly speak after…what had just happened.

"Adie,"

It was Uncle Cid, he was kneeling next to Adie and using his most controlling voice,

"Adie what happened? Who did this?"

Adie looked up and I almost recoiled at the sight that met my eyes, the blood vessels around his eyes had burst leaving his normally caring hazel eyes swimming on a completely red surface. And his throat had turned into a mass of black and dark purple bruises.

"Eiko…"he said raspingly and then fainted. Uncle Cid recoiled and some white mages immediately sprinted him off to be treated. Uncle Cid looked at me wide eyed and shocked. He opened his mouth to say something to me when an echoing

_**BOOM**_

reached my eyes echoing off the walls and drowning out whatever he had been about to say.


	4. Escape Plan

**Chapter 4. Escape plan.**

**#Garnets POV#**

I legged it down the corridor after Zidane my hands over my ears. The original BANG we had heard had been followed by more consecutively, leaving my ears throbbing.

"ZIDANE! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS?" I had drawn level with Zidane now and was yelling to try and get myself heard over the racket.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S COMING FROM THE PRACTISE ROOMS!"

The practise rooms where a new addition to the castle, created soon after we returned from beating Kuja and the repair work on Lindblum had been finished they were exclusively for the practise and mastery of all combative arts. And now we were getting closer we could hear screaming…

"Come on! That cannot be all you've got!" Eiko's scream ripped through the air as her panting body came into view, wielding the largest double handed sword she could physically lift the castle guards where charging her in their armour as she slashed and pounded them away, dripping in sweat but roaring in rage it took a while before I even noticed the tears pouring down her face.

Oh Eiko can't you see that you loved him? Even now?

_She is but a child Dagger_

I know Bahamut my wise friend but….my poor child…

#Eiko's POV#

I didn't notice father, Zidane and Dagger until oI tripped over the sword as it feel from my grasp, sweat pouring down my face to mingle with my tears, there's only so much your body and soul can take and now my soul was broken it seemed my body was too. I looked up and saw them standing there shock plastered over their faces.

"You always said to express what you felt Dagger, this is what I feel."

"Oh…" Dagger strode over and walloped me on the side of my head, "Eiko if you ever do something like that ever again I will personally chuck you off the top of the telescope tower!" The anger drained out of her face, "We where really worried Eiko, I mean after we found Adie…"

"Oh!" my hands flew to my mouth, I'd forgotten all about Adie, "Is he alright? Is he badly hurt?"

Father stepped forward, "He will be but we need to find out who did that to him, they must have had a really strong grip, he almost died…"

I hung my head, tears once again rising involuntarily, "I'm sorry. Father…I didn't mean to hurt him…"

#Zidane's POV#

"What do you mean _you_ are sorry you couldn't have done anything." Eiko raised her head; her face was streaked with tears.

"I shouldn't have done anything to him in the first place." She spoke slowly and deliberately, and my head spun.

"Y...you did that to Adie? But he's your friend and you're only 16! The person who did that burst all the blood vessels in his eyes they were so strong."

Eiko hung her head again, "I said I was sorry I can't do anything more than that…I can't justify my actions either except say that I was...too upset by what he said to control my actions."

"Eiko," Cid marched over to Eiko and held her head up so he could see right into her eyes. He stood like that for almost a minute before dropping her head and turning round. "She's telling the truth" he sounded incredulous.

"But she's only 16 years old?"

"Zidane, I know when my daughter is lying to me and…she isn't lying. Garnet please go and help the white mages with Adie you are the strongest white mage we have, and if you can't heal him…then, we'll deal with that later. Zidane help me over here." Garnet immediately strode out of the room heading towards the infirmary. I walked over to Cid he had Eiko by the elbow. "Eiko?"

She raised her head and stared at me. When we came into the room, she had been belting out her anger in pure violence and strength, positively radiating fury and anger, and now here she was completely devoid of any feeling whatsoever. "Eiko, we're going to take you over to the dining room, o.k.? We've contacted the rest of the world heroes…they're on their way, we want you to wait there until at least Freya arrives o.k.?"

Eiko nodded sullenly and we carefully directed her to the dining room, locking the door as we left.

**#Eiko's POV#**

Are they gone?

_Yes...why?_

We're getting out of here.

_EIKO! You were told to stay here!_

I'll die if I have to stay here until Freya arrives, I know for a fact she's in an important meeting with Puck until evening, and by the time she gets the message she won't be able to get here until about midnight.

_But he locked the door._

Have you forgotten how we snuck out last time?

_Eiko you know I don't like you crawling down the sides of buildings. It's dangerous._

While Madeen had been talking to me I'd edged over to the window and was now sitting on the edge of the windowsill.

Have you forgotten these?

I walloped the two matching emeralds on the front of my boots. Two identical blades slid out of the soles of my boots with quiet _schnik _sounds. The blades were like the ones you get on ice skating shoes but were stronger, and protruded more at the front and back. I slung myself over the window ledge and hammered my feet into the wall outside.

Don't worry Madeen, I'll be fine, and back before anyway notices I'm gone.

_You better be, because Adie isn't waiting outside the door to cover for you this time…_

….Please, I don't need reminding

_Fine just concentrate on what you are doing._

Course what else would I "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed….I was falling, and no one was going to catch me…


	5. Falling

**Chapter 5. Falling**

**#Eiko's POV#**

I screamed as I fell the castle walls rushing past me. There was a sharp jerk at my wrist almost pulling it out of its socket. I gasped in pain, tears automatically welling in the corners of my eyes.

_EIKO!_

Madeen!

_Eiko?_

Shut up for a moment!

I looked up to see what had stopped my descent, pain still shooting through my wrist. A flag pole had caught on the moogle bracelet around my wrist. I'd got the bracelet from Vivi on my 14th birthday. I ignored the pain still ricocheting down my arm and sighed with relief, anything was better than becoming a splat mark on the ground below. I sighed with relief. I stretched forward to plunge the blades on my shoes into the wall.

Oh crap.

_What?_

Not only am I too far away from the wall to climb back up but…I raised my right boot, the sole facing upwards slightly.

_Shit._

Language Madeen! But…I quite agree.

The blade had snapped off completely leaving me with only no way to climb up or down, unless let myself fall again.

_Double shit._

What?

_Look up._

Crap!

I lunged upwards as with a slight _ping _my bracelet snapped the small gold moogles and beads tumbling into the darkness, leaving only the string they had been threaded on, swaying slightly in the breeze.

Thanks Madeen! You totally saved my butt.

_That wasn't what I was talking about. Look at where the pole joins the wall._

Typical, absolutely typical.

_Creak._

Well it's been nice knowing you Madeen. Goodbye.

And with a final creak the pole snapped, sending me once more tumbling into the darkness. But instead of the choking panic I'd felt before I felt a strange calmness.

Vivi I'm coming…

_No your not!_

I felt my arm move through the air; I was still holding the pole in my hand.

I opened my mouth to scream but instead my lips formed a different word, "FENRIR!"

And suddenly I wasn't falling, fur tickled my nose, I opened my eyes though I wasn't sure when I had closed them. Once more my lips formed the words Fenrir but this time of their own accord and in joy, rather than desperation.

Fenrir gently landed on the ground and turned round to face me.

_What did you say about goodbye?_ I slid off his back and threw my arms round his neck.

"Thank you my darling, darling Fenrir."

I buried my head into the thick ruff of fur around his neck and breathed in his wolfy, faintly musty smell.

_Good job you held onto that pole. I may be the most brilliant eidolon in the world but even I need a summoner and a staff, to be summoned, albeit a home made staff._

Fenrir smiled his wolfy smile at me, chuckling slightly and licked my face once before vanishing. Just as all my eidolons did as soon as they had finished what they where summoned for.

I sunk to my knees the elation at not finding myself dead vanishing as soon as it had appeared.

I looked up at the window where I first started climbing.

Well that's one way of getting down faster. I joked

_How can you be joking at a time like this? YOU ALMOST DIED!_

Because that's the sort of thing I would do.

_Eiko? What do you mean?_

I opened my mouth and before I could stop it everything came tumbling out in one great wave.

I felt if I acted like everything was okay, that maybe it would be you know?

My words slurred slightly as tears once again started to fall down my face.

I…I thought if…if I tried hard enough to pretend to be okay I would be okay. I thought it would work that…that I would be okay. That every…everyone would think I was okay, and pretend to be okay as well. And then everyone would be okay as well. And it...it would be as though this never happened!

_That's why you sneaked out in the first place wasn't it? Eiko your best friend died in your arms a few hours ago! No one expects you to be fine…_

I turned my head to the stars and howled to the stars. Trying to vent out some of my grief.

I let my head flop back down and gulped for air.

I just want Vivi, Madeen I want him here! I want him to come walking around that corner now laughing and saying it was just a silly prank, that it will be all okay, because…because he isn't really dead!

_But it won't happen will it Eiko? He won't really come back. And you are not okay. No matter how hard you try to prove to yourself and everyone else that you are._

I know. But…but I wish it was different.

I shuffled closer to the wall, behind a pile of trash. Unless someone either looked straight down from one of the windows above me or walked through the trash, you wouldn't have known I was there.

Something glinted next to me; it was the small silver blade from my boot. I picked it up gingerly.

Vivi helped me make this Madeen. Last summer. He did most of it really. All I did was give him the raw materials.

I closed my hand around the blade and squeezed hard. The blade sliced into my flesh, causing ruby red droplets of blood to cascade down my hand, and to then shatter as they hit the ground.

All night I sat there tears cascading down my face with my life blood slowly draining away from my hand. Rocking gently. Giving myself up to my grief.

I must have fallen asleep at one point though because that it is how Ruby found me the next morning, curled up behind the rubbish. Dried blood all over my hand and on the ground around me. Dried tears on my face.

"Well wotcha doin here darling? You've caused quite a kafuffle I can tell ya." She stooped down and shook me by the shoulders. "Come on darlin, wake up now. Their all out lookin for ya you know?"

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and gingerly tried to stand up, collapsing almost immediately, as I'd forgotten to retract the blade on my left boot. And as you all know it's kind of impossible to walk on ice-skates on normal ground.

As I fell my hand opened sending the blade that was still clutched in my hand flying. Opening the cut and causing the blood to flow again.

I gasped and retracted the blade on my left boot and then tried to stand again, this time using the wall as a support. I almost collapsed again, but Ruby ducked quickly under my arm to help hold me up. The world seemed to spin and my legs felt like jelly. A creeping darkness was starting to cloud my vision. I looked down at my hand. All around the cut it was swollen and green.

Ruby looked down too, her eyes widening as she saw what had happened to my hand..

"Damn darling how did you do that?"

I didn't even have enough energy to nod. But before the darkness completely overtook me I heard a faint whispered thought in the back of my head.

_Looks like you might join Vivi after all Eiko._


	6. Unconscious

**Chapter 6.Unconscious.**

#Eiko's POV#

I could hear all my friends talking even though I was unconscious. By listening to them I knew that a virus had gotten into my system from the gash on my hand. They all thought I was going to die for some strange reason. Apparently I should have become conscious ages ago.

I slowly started to turn away from the voices of my friends. I knew I should be conscious the only thing stopping me was myself. I didn't want to come back.

If I came back I'd have to tell everyone…how it was my entire fault, if Vivi hadn't pushed me out of the way he'd be alive. They'd hate me when I told them…I couldn't cope with that. I couldn't cope without them. As long as I was unconscious I didn't have to face that…I didn't have to face anything. If I went back I'd have to tell Vivi's sons as well. I'd have to go to Vivi's funeral and know that it was my entire fault…I couldn't do that.

I slowly turned away from the comforting voices of my friends, and started to sink into myself. Into my memories and my heart.

_Flashback_

_It was the first time we had been to the Tantalus hideout since Zidane had come back. Dagger and Zidane where looking after me and Vivi while my parents went about filling out all the official adoption papers, they had asked me to become their official daughter that afternoon. I didn't need that much convincing I already felt as if they where my family._

"_Zidane I'm HUNGRY!" guess who._

"_Sshh, can't you see I'm talking to the Boss?" obviously Zidane._

"_But y-you're not part of Tantalus any more Zidane so w-why do you still call him boss?" It was Vivi I almost cried when I saw him. I wanted to fling my arms around him and never let go…but instead I just settled down to watch._

"_Blank!" I t was Baku, he had a six year old nephew and niece, so he probably knew I'd go into major annoyance mode unless he got someone to keep me occupied. _

"_Yes Boss?"_

"_Show Eiko where the food is, Vivi there's some books over their that you'd probably like it would take too long to explain why Zidane still calls me boss but I'll tell you in a minute. Now where were we?" Baku turned back to his conversation with Dagger and Zidane While Blank showed me where all the food was kept. _

"_Where's all the grub?"_

"_That IS all the grub."_

"_Some mouldy pieces of fruit and a cucumber?"_

"_A cucumber's a fruit."_

"_No it's not it's a vegetable!" _

"_Fruit."_

"_Vegetable"_

"_FRUIT!"_

"_VEGETABLE!"_

"_WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!"_

"_Okay boss!"_

"_Still say it's a vegetable."_

"_Oh shut up and just put it in the blender or something."_

"_Okay."_

"_NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" _

"_To late" I stuffed the cucumber into the blender. BBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZSCHCHKABLETHTHWAKASCHLOP. For future reference you should NEVER put a cucumber in a blender. It makes a sound like you've poured metal into it and then the lid is thrown off and EVERYTHING in the vicinity becomes covered in cucumber slop._

_There was a long pause from the other room and then…"BLANK!" from Baku and "EIKO!" from Zidane_

"_WE DIDN'T DO IT!"_

"_IT WAS HIM/HER!"_

_They came running in to find us now covered in head to toe with cucumber slop and pointing accusingly at each other._

_Baku eventually saw the funny side of it…emphasis on EVENTUALLY. Ever since there's been a sign on the kitchen door in the Tantalus hideout that says _

_**Knowledge is knowing that a cucumber is a vegetable.**_

_**Wisdom is knowing NOT TO PUT IT IN A BLENDER!**_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I settled down to watch the next flashback. I didn't need to go back, I could stay here forever and just watch my memories for the rest of my days….I was so busy trying to cover my guilt at my choice of not waking up that I didn't see the tell tale wisps of smoke at the edge of my vision.

"Hello again Eiko…." I almost screamed. I spun round and feel backwards. It was the nightmare…but different. The red eyes where still there, still wreathed in the familiar black fog but….

"You killed him Eiko, you know you did and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"NO I WON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

I saw Vivi. I saw his body lying in front of me the debris of the ship lying smashed around him. I stood up meaning to run to him. To make him wake up to live. But I couldn't move, the black fog had started to wind itself around my legs.

"LET ME GO!"

"Give it too me Eiko and your other friends won't mean the same fate."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING! WHY ARE YOU

DOING THIS?" I choked on my tears as they coursed down my face.

"You know why Eiko. GIVE IT TO ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! JUST LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE! THEY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Of course they do Eiko, the longer you deny me the key, the more they and yourself are going to be hurt. As long as you have them near and as long as you have the key, the worse it's going to be..."

"WHAT KEY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Vivi died because you didn't give it too me, you're other friends will be next…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE THEM ALONE! MADEEN HELP ME!"

"Nothing can help you Eiko…not even your eidolons, give it too me and your friends will be spared..."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT OR WHO YOU ARE BUT JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I felt the tendrils of fog...or whatever it was loosening slightly. I immediately jumped, and ran, but instead of running away from the…the thing I ran towards it.

I felt the fog grasp at me and then there was a painful burning sensation. I screamed as long and as loud as I could and then…I was awake, conscious still screaming, sitting bolt upright, Dagger's arms around me as she tried to calm me down.

Madeen?

_I am here Eiko. What is wrong? What has scared you so much that makes you scream and cry so?_

I couldn't answer. The initial relief at being away from the creature of my nightmares was gone and replaced with a feeling of pure dread…. "_As long as you have them near" _Madeen?

_Yes?_

I know what to do...I finally know what to do.

I let myself be comforted and cooed over by my parents and Dagger for I now knew what to do to protect them.

"There's no need to worry anymore…I know what to do."

Dagger hugged me again almost crushing my lungs. "And we'll help you Eiko, we'll all help you."

More than you'll ever know Dagger more than you'll ever know…


	7. Shattered Plans

**Chapter 7. Shattered Plans.**

**#Eiko's POV#**

I twitched the bandages on my hand. Madeen why did they use so many bandages? Are they scared I'll do something equally stupid if I can use both hands?

_Probably Eiko_

The thing that keeps invading my mind it said it wants a "key" what is it?

……_I have no idea Eiko_

"Eiko?" I spun round. It was Garnet. "Hi Garnet, what's the matter?"

"I have something important to tell you…"

"Is it Adie? Is he okay?"

"He's fine well on the road to recovery, he asked to see you actually…."

"No, I can't its not possible, I'm sorry but I just can't." I made to stride past her but Garnet grabbed me by the elbow.

"That's not what I wanted to see you about actually, its…you see… well" she looked down nervously, "Me and Zidane…"

"Yes? Spit it out"…On no...please don't say it.

"Me and Zidane are going to be parents!" she looked up grinning and caught the look on my face. "Well aren't you glad?"

"Of course!" I wrapped my arms around her in a hug to try and hide my horror, "Congratulations!" I smiled falsely In my heart I was swearing….there goes plan A.

_Plan B?_

There is no plan B… though we could always go for Zidane's second plan…

_R.L.T.B?_

Yes

_But doesn't that stand for run like the blazes?_

Yes. I broke away from Garnet the false smile still stuck on my face. "You go downstairs I want to stay up here a bit longer." She nodded and turned away.

_I only meant it as a joke!_

Well can you think of anything else? If you have ANY other way which will not hurt my friends please tell me!

_You could tell them, they'll help you._

Tell them what? That I see a black fog with eyes in my dream that killed Vivi, is strong enough to kill them, wants something that I supposedly have but I have no idea about oh and I suppose I'll tell them my theory on how I think it took over Adie earlier so I almost strangled him?

……………

I thought not. Now I'm going to get my stuff and tonight I am leaving…I can't let them get hurt Madeen especially not Garnet now she's pregnant…


	8. Escape

**Chapter 8 Escape**

**#EIKOS POV#**

I gently picked up the last item of clothing and hung it up next to the others. It had taken almost two days but it was finally done, for the first time in years my room was tidy. The dark blue silks on the bed free from clinging clothes and belts flung over them, the midnight blue carpet visible with the star patterns and their overlaying eidolons that were painted all over the walls and ceiling as well clear and brighter than I ever remember them being.

_Hilde's going to have a heart attack when she sees this!_

Oh shush Mog, she'll understand…Or at least think she does

…

Why aren't you having a go at me for calling you Mog?

_You can call me whatever you like._

Guilt? For the last two nights the dreams had been getting even worse, and whenever I called out…the companions of my entire life, the eidolons, they could not hear me, could not save me, and now they knew that.

_I still think your being silly Eiko, let the others help you! How do you even know this will work?_

I don't Madeen! But it's the best hope I have!..the best hope THEY have. From what I can gather the thing in my head invades peoples minds so I'll have to disguise myself right? Or he'll see me through other peoples minds and I'll never get away to the point that they will be safe.

_And why will they be safe when you're gone?_

Because he wants the key from me, if I'm not here or can't hear what's happening to them it won't work! They'll be safe! At least until I can figure out what the key is and how to give it to him!

I just don't-

"Eiko?"

"Hello mum." Hilde poked her head round the door and gave me a sympathetic smile, not even taking in the rapid transformation in my room's appearance. "You ready to go? The ship is ready."

I nodded and donned my thick velvety black cloak, we were off to the mage village to ceremonially put Vivi to rest as the others of his race were. It didn't matter that I was wearing ridiculously expensive clothing (that looked it) or that Garnet was still smiling for the sake of her unborn children, we were all changed beyond recognition inside and yet…I felt like the scared six year old again as I shouldered the large leather bag I was taking, all the necessities packed tight within it. I followed Hilde out unseeing to the tower, we had decided to leave from their rather than the air hanger, I think for my sanity rather than anything. Out of everyone I was the worst effected although they didn't know why and the look in their eyes when they looked at me…

Madeen?

_Yes Eiko I'm here._

I will keep them safe…I raised my hand to brush against the package Vivi had passed to be before he left. I will protect HIM.


	9. The New Mage

**_Lotti: Sorry for the lack of introductions lately my darlings I've just been concentrating on the writing :P But never fear me and Mr.Fluffy are here to save you!_**

**_Mr Fluffy: that's me!_**

**_Both: Cookies for anyone who can guess what Mr.Fluffy is!_**

**_Mr.Fluffy: And anyone who reviews!_**

**_Lotti: So proud! :D_**

**Chapter 9. The New Mage.**

I groaned as I raised my head from the toilet, Great! The first time ever in my life I get travel sick! How am I supposed to get away before the funeral if I can't stop puking up Gyhsal rolls!

_I told you not to eat them…_

Fenrir unlike you I have to eat vegetables and bread not just meat!

…_told you not to eat it…_

Madeen!

_Yes Eiko?_

What am I going to do?

_You'll just have to wait until afterwards Eiko, I think you should anyway, it'll help you heal._

The rage now constantly bubbling beneath my mask rose up again. I DON'T NEED TO HEAL! I'LL SAVE HIM! ILL SAVE THEM ALL!

_Eiko he is gone. He is dead And it was not your fault._

I felt like screaming. How can Madeen be so bloody calm all the time! It was fault and he can't be dead…Not really….not Vivi…I don't ant to be alone…

_You won't be alone Eiko you have the others, you have us!_ I grinned as I felt the warm soft embrace of my eidolons crowding into my soul, so many friends and yet…my heart still feels cold. My grandfather once told me that the destiny of a summoner was one that was never walked alone and yet we are the loneliest of all. I used to think it was because we were so different. Our horns singled us out, but now…

I'll bring him back you know Madeen, I'll find a way to save him. If Zidane came back he can!

Of course you can.

Don't condescend Madeen I know you don't believe me but..I stood up from the toilet and poured out a cup of minted water to clear out my mouth looking fondly at the costume pieces laying out on my bed-my disguise. This will work…it has to…

I sat at the edge of the clearing later on as Zidane slowly finished dressing the scarecrow in Vivi's last garments, garnet sitting next to me her hand resting on her already distended belly. It only hardened my resolve to go, this wasn't just for us it was for the next generation of heroes. I wiped roughly at the tears on my face and scowled. The time for tears was over, I had a plan! And yet they wouldn't stop falling…

I waited until everyone else had left and then crouched low to the headstone bearing Vivi's name and let my tars drop onto them muttering under my breath. A soul should not be contained-lesson number 1 in summoning. Well not number 1 but you get what I mean! When a soul is released it has the opportunity to be reborn, or live forever in the stars as an eidolon…Ii pulled the small parcel out of my pocket. Wrapped clumsily in leaf mould paper and twine it was undoubtedly Vivi' work, and 

now it was the time to open it. Not the last goodbye, but the last part of my life as Eiko would be remembering him. Soon I'd have to leave it all behind. Pulling apart the twine I gasped at the small delicate ring as it fell into my palm. Vivi always made me jewellery for my birthday, using firaga and other spells to manipulate the metal into the most amazing shapes but this…A twining lily shaped flower in silver with small glass beads embedded throughout the silver.

"I dare you to love me" I laughed and blinked away the fresh tears. "You didn't have to dare me Vivi-you know I already did…."

I don't understand Eiko

The Lily means I dare you to love me. Hilde made me learn about flowers as part of the whole princess thing. It's a bloody ring! Vivi must have meant it in that way mustn't he? Mustn't he?

Don't ask me to reassure your doubts Eiko. I don't know. I'm not Vivi. I snorted at Madeen and hooking the ring onto my horn for safe keeping turned back to my cabin to prepare for departure.

I will save you…

Later that night a lone black mage left the village, a normal enough occurrence except this mage held a summoner's staff…

* * *

**_Review of you love us!_**

**_Lotti the Rebel and Mr.Fluffy_**


	10. The Black Mage

**Chapter 10. The Black Waltz.**

_**Be warned there is lots of point of view switching in this instalment!**_

"GAAAH" The scream only ripped through the still night air for a moment but that moment was all that was needed for the tall lizard man to change direction and carry on charging, but it wasn't concern for the young summoner that held Amarant out on this hunt, for his eyes where as red as his hair..

**#EIKO'S POV#**

Panting I slid down the muddy bank and bit my lip to stop from crying out again. I was being hunted I knew that. As soon as my eidolons left me I knew what was coming and so my escape took a much more dramatic turn. On the good side however was that he wasn't attacking me through my mind! My theory was right then, if he didn't know where I was he couldn't hurt me. I don't know why he's a he but the voice…

FOCUS! There's no one in here but myself to talk to so why am I having these conversation starters? I have to concentrate! Use everything Amarant and the Tantalus thieves taught me about moving through a jungle unseen and untracked, this is the big time.

I have absolutely no idea where I am but then again maybe that's a good thing?

Madeen come back, I need you! Vivi…I need you more…

**#CIDS POV#**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE AGAIN?!" I bellowed. These incompetent fools! She's been here three minutes and already she's disappeared again! My daughter has always been a nuisance but…

"Hilde we have to find her." I murmured softening my tone, since her entrance into our lives the little summoner has brought us nothing but joy. Well maybe a little bit of no a LOT of mischief and mayhem but me Hilde and I had never been closer and all Lindblum prospered under her sparkly little grin. Everyone who resided there would do anything for her…And yet she deserts us in her grief.

"Don't worry Cid Amarant is gone too, maybe they left together?" Her little heart shaped face stares up at me with nothing but worry in her eyes. Should I tell her about Amarant's strange behaviour a few hours ago? Eiko's dreams?

"Yes darling that must be it, she probably just went for a midnight stroll and they ended up talking! Yes that's it!" Strolling off her worry fades away but…I wouldn't bet a single gill that those two are together right now…

**#NORMAL POV#**

Eiko stumbled and fell many times as the hunt wore on. Amarant's body was honed for this sort of chase as a bounty hunter but she was still just a teenager. Athletic but no match to a mind controlled giant of a man who lived for these hunts with every breathe he breathed. She couldn't tell though that he was been slowly driven further and further off course. Amarant had a strong bullish mind, 

much more easily controlled than the little summoner's mind but still capable of little subtleties. Such as a slight discrepancy in his weight so that the foreign entity with little experience of bodily functions would tilt slightly to the left with every step…

Slipping and falling flat on her back in yet another of a seemingly endless series of muddy ditches, this time Eiko didn't get up to carry on running. Merely laying there with the black fabric of her mask fluttering in and out with her raggedy breath but otherwise stuck to the sweat on her face-the magic however making it seem as still and shadowy as any black mage's face.

Rolling onto her front Eiko caught a glimmer in front of her and crawling through the mud reached out and pulled a silvery pendant out of the mud. She smiled for the first time of that night. Left as a marker by some old inhabitant the end of the chain is tied to a slim reed next to an almost invisible hole. If you're not staring at it straight on you wouldn't even see it! Scraping and struggling she eventually managed to climb in and cover the hole back up before leaning crouched against the stony tunnels walls. Before falling into a deep healing sleep. Undisturbed by the monster chasing her. Not even waking when her eidolons return to her Eiko is totally unknowing of what lies just at the end of the tunnel, underneath a robe of leather and feathers. A soulless corpse. An unprocessed black waltz.


	11. Summoning

**Chapter 11. Summoning.**

_Eiko?_

I'm sleeping.

_Eiko if you don't move soon you won't be far enough away when your family starts looking for you._

Go away Madeen I'll move when I want to!

_Fine I think this plan is stupid anyway…_

Eiko grunted and stiffly began to move her mud caked limbs. Not being able to extend to her full height in the confines of the tunnel she slowly began to crawl further in.

_Why don't you go back out the way you came Eiko?_

Because there's a breeze up-Eiko's thought trailed off as the short tunnel came to an abrupt halt and opened up into a large enclaved space unlike anything she'd ever seen. Hewn from hard rock and compact dirt aesthetically it was nothing special except for at the very centre of the cave...

_You feel that power Eiko?_

Stronger than any black mage aura.

All black limbs and long ragged wings their was no mistaking this creature from Zidane's stories.

A Black Waltz? But they were all killed!

_Obviously one was left._

No! There's supposed to be three! Like the dance! Three steps three waltzes! Eiko had shrunk back against the wall. Cowering in fear from the oh so sweet liquid smooth, silvery taste of magic in the air. Tainted by an evil aura that left a blood like iron taste behind. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took in the long smooth black limbs and the perfectly spherical black face devoid of the beautiful golden orbs she expected. She slowly moved closer to the body holding her breath until her head swam. This close the magical aura was overwhelming.

Mog?

_Ye__s Eiko love?_

There's no light? Stepping carefully over a fully outstretched wing Eiko was standing right by the head of the last of Kuja's servants. The last possible loyal slave to his horrendous cause thought finished long ago. She gently rested a hand above the matte surface of his-at least she assumed he was male-face and gently dropped it down.

Her scream ripped through the air as her hand plunged through and pulling back as sharply as she could she fell backwards scrabbling as far away as possible cradling her hand.

"There's nothing there! Moggy there's nothing there!" she sobbed loud and hard, for the first time in forever it seemed, not from grief.

‑­

Gradually the gentle soft stirrings of her love bourn eidolons inside her soul managed to calm her and their sweet whispers actually registered in her mind, as her breathing slowly began to slow from large harsh gulpings.

Madeen, oh sweet Madeen reassuring her that it was but an empty vessel, a being left unfinished by his master.

Fenrir the teeth of the Earth vowing his protection and his fury that would fight anything for her.

And a million other sweet whispers gradually stealing into her subconscious. As her tears dried and her heartbeat slowed Eiko gently let her head roll back and the gates inside her open up nervously to those that had shared her life since before birth. A million tiny voices. Some strong, some weak every one of them different and yet the same. All of them hers. And just there...

There were so many Eidolons and yet she chose to open herself to so few…

"I'm tired of being alone…" she brutally pushed open the gates inside her welcoming those that had long since begged to be summoned and had their wishes denied.

My little ones…No matter how large an Eidolon or how protective or strong they would always be her small ones, the small voices in her head that held such potential of power…

Eventually the gates closed and all but the strongest voices had left her.

#Eiko's POV#

_Eiko?_

Yes Madeen…you're sounding very tentative is anything wrong?

_Why did you do that?_

Because I could, No one else can. You know I once asked Garnet about it? I'm unique.

I couldn't help the hint of pride entering my soul at that. Vivi was unique I am unique…and for a second he feels closer…

_Eiko please do not do that again you don't know who could have answered the call of welcome._

Oh relax Mog who would have come? Sliding gently over the floor Eiko unhooked her mask and the hat affixed to it, effectively dispelling the charm giving her a face so similar to the one below her.

Eiko's grip tightened on the staff in her hand as she fought the continuous well of tears that always seemed to rise just below the surface recently.

Madeen I don't know what to do.

Madeen?

_I've sent Madeen away for a moment Eiko, I need to talk to you._

Phoenix? Her fiery almost seductive tones where unmistakable compared to Madeen's soft paternal speech and yet…I didn't know you could do that…

#Cid's POV#

"WE CAN'T JUST SIT BACK AND LET HER RUN OFF LIKE THIS!"

"I am not saying that I am just suggesting that we wait until Amarant returns to us and then decide what to do." Freya's perfectly calm response stunned Cid halfway into launching into another tirade and forced him to think. Of all the heroes, apart from obviously his daughter and young niece with her new husband, Freya was undoubtedly one of his favourites in that no matter the situation she was always perfectly calm, balanced and prepared in her speech, she never exploded in an angry tirade as he was doing now. He clenched his teeth but couldn't keep the anger out of it as he continued.

"I just think we should be out there looking for my daughter Freya, if you hadn't forgotten she was there when her best friend DIED. You didn't see her afterwards we did. Daylight broke hours ago, we shouldn't just be sitting here!" Before anyone else around the large table in the Black Mage hut could reply, someone at the door did…

"He's right, we should be out there. Eiko's really in the sht" And with that Amarant slid to the floor dead to the world.

All hell broke loose.


	12. Voting

_**I'm sorry for the long wait in this chapter folks! Had a bit of writers block to overcome but I've rewritten the last chapter (check it out! :P) **_

_**Anywho I'd like to dedicate this chapter to alcohol because although it is the devil's substance and I kinda hate it, it caused me to be really cruel and nasty to a friend (which I hated) but at least I can't hurt him anymore? Just myself. So I suppose this chap is really dedicated to him?**_

**Chapter 12. Voting.**

#Normal POV#

Madeen? Eiko paced slowly around the waltz's body her hands trailing over it's body, a medley of so many textures and yet so insubstantial. Her hand paused over where the heart would be on a normal person her fingers searching through the ruff of feathers to the waxy leather beneath.

I think Vivi was growing into one of these Madeen. I mean no other mage grew like he did and he was almost at this height! Except he didn't really have wings…What do you think Madeen?

Madeen?

#Cid's POV#

"Look Amarant agrees okay? That makes it a vote that leans in my favour!"

I knew this vote was a stupid idea! I should have just gone and done it rather than waste time here arguing my point to people who supposedly care about my daughter!

"I don't care I think we should leave her to figure this out okay? And no matter what Amarent says and you think she is not in any trouble! She's just traumatised and needs some space." Zidane yelled back, arms crossed over his chest and feet spread wide so that his body filled the entire doorway into the hut

"But that's precisely it! She is traumatised! Vivi died in front of her and not one of us here have talked to her about it or even tried to comfort her because we all assumed someone else would be!"

Oh Eiko darling I should have been there what kind of parent isn't there for their child? I knew about your dreams my love and I did nothing and now your best friend and love is gone…

"Why else would she run away if not for some space? All of us here care about Eiko Cid but we also respect her and her wishes and her wishes at the moment seem to point towards her being left alone!"

"You are not her father! You don't know what's best for her and obviously you don't care or you would be out there right now helping me scour this godforsaken planet for her! She is my child!"

"No Cid she isn't you just adopted her."

Wha? I know that of course I do but she is my child…HOW DARE HE! That's it I'm sorry my love but they need to know.

Ignoring the point brought up by Zidane and the held breaths of the entire room Cid carefully sat himself back down and folding his hands in front of him looked Zidane straight in the eyes.

"Eiko has been woken from screaming nightmares every night since her last birthday Zidane, we chose to ignore them because that was her wish and now she is gone and they are coming true." Cid fought to hide his victorious grin from Zidane's shocked face.

"She dreamt that we were all going to die, murdered to be precise and she would be all alone again."

Zidane's shocked features began to rearrange themselves back into his habitual cocky grin, you could almost see him sighing in relief!

"Cid her greatest fear is being left alone, it's obviously just a….I don't know difficult stage in her life and it was realised through her dreams?" His posture seemed to weaken a little at how weak his point seemed to sound out loud and triumphantly Cid layed down his trump card.

"Then why did she feel attacked after these dreams? As though an entity had wormed its way into her mind in the hope of taking something from her? And doesn't Amaarnt's behavious back up this point? Even he thinks she's in danger and his idea of danger is on a lot higher parr than any of ours!"

Haha suck it monkey boy!

"Paranoia! We all know Eiko is a just a spark away from full blown crazy obviously that spark has occurred I mean wouldn't any of us be a more obvious target than her? Even in regards to being a summoner Dagger is a lot stronger and more powerful than she would ever be!"

Cid lunged.


End file.
